TOW The Tested Friendship part 2
by Creassya
Summary: Sequel to TOW The Tested Friendship, Chandler and Monica kiss, but they get interrputed by Joey. Now they're worried about what it might do to their friendship


  
  
  
  
**_TOW THE TESTED FRIENDSHIP  
PART 2  
_**By Creassya  
  
**_  
_**This takes place after TOW Tested Friendship, and isn't related to my series. We leave off from where Chandler and Monica's kiss gets interrupted out on the deck at the beach house.  
**_  
_**(Chandler steps away from Monica when they hear someone open the door to the deck. When Chandler turns around he sees that it's Joey)  
  
"Hey guys." Joey said.  
  
"So, how many women have you flirted with tonight?" Monica asked turning around.  
  
"I don't know. It's hard to keep count." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Oh, Rachel's looking for you Mon."  
  
"Okay." She said not looking at Chandler.  
  
(She goes inside with Joey, leaving Chandler out on the deck by himself. One part of him felt great. He's dreamed about kissing Monica for a long time, but the other side of him felt horrible. She was his friend. They were close. Now that he kissed her, he was afraid that things would be awkward between them. He didn't want to ruin their friendship for anything in the world. He cherished their friendship. She was the sweetest person in the world to him. He stayed out on the deck for the remainder of the party thinking about what he should do)  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: The next day)  
  
(Monica is asleep on the couch when Rachel comes out of her room. She was about to cover her up when she saw Monica smiling in her sleep. Rachel sits on the table in front of the couch looking at her. Monica opens her eyes, and jumps a little when she sees Rachel)  
  
"Where you dreaming about him?" Rachel asked with a smile.  
  
"Not this again." Monica said sitting up.  
  
(Just then, Phoebe comes in)  
  
"Monica's dreaming about Chandler."   
  
"Really?" Phoebe asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Monica said.  
  
"You were smiling in your sleep Mon." Rachel said.  
  
"So, that doesn't mean anything." Monica said getting up and going in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh yes it does." Phoebe said smiling.  
  
"Well, what were you dreaming about then?" Rachel asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't remember." Monica said as she goes into her room.  
  
"She was dreaming about Chandler." Phoebe said.  
  
**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)  
  
(Chandler and Joey are sitting in their chairs watching TV. Chandler had his mind on Monica and wasn't paying attention to what he was watching. Joey noticed that Chandler wasn't himself since the party. Joey kept asking him what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell him. He picked up the remote that was in his lap and turned off the TV)  
  
"Joey, what did you do that for?"  
  
"I didn't think you would notice."   
  
"Why wouldn't I notice that you turned off the TV while I was watching it?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I thought your mind was somewhere else." He added.  
  
"Come on, don't start this again." Chandler said getting up.  
  
"Chandler, what happened last night?"   
  
"Nothing." He lied.  
  
"So is that why you've been daydreaming all day?" Joey asked.  
  
"Fine, you wanna know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. I kissed Monica."  
  
(Ross walks in and hears Chandler telling Joey that he kissed his sister)  
  
"You what?" Ross asked.  
  
"Oh boy." Joey said.  
  
"Ross, it won't happen again." Chandler said backing away from Ross.  
  
"Calm down Chandler. I'm not going to anything to you. Monica's a big girl. And your my bestfriend.  
  
"So does that mean that, you're not gonna strangle me?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Don't be silly." Ross said laughing.  
  
"Hey Chandler, you're gonna live!" Joey said.  
  
"But you're not, if you don't shut up." Chandler said.  
  
"So why are you so bummed?" Joey asked.  
  
"Because, I was supposed to talk to her first. I was supposed to tell her how I felt first. Now it's all messed up." He said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"How is it messed up?" Ross asked.  
  
"Things are gonna be awkward between us. I don't want that.  
  
"So how was the kiss?" Joey asked interested.  
  
(Ross and Chandler glare at him)  
  
"That doesn't matter. She might not want to be my friend anymore."  
  
"Chandler, did she kiss you back?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
"Well, I think you kissing her pretty much let's her know how you feel. Plus she kissed you back. It's obvious that she has feelings for you too." Joey replied.  
  
"He's right Chandler." Ross said sitting on the stool by the kitchen.  
  
"I know. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Chandler, are you afraid that you and Monica will turn out like me and Rachel?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean you two are friends now, but look what it did to your friendship. You guys would be friends, then you would get involved again, break up, and be at each other throats. Then you would spends months bickering back and forth, before you became friends again. I don't want that to happen to us."   
  
"I'm sure it won't. But you have to talk to her. Tell her how you feel. If this friendship means that much to you, then I'm sure both of you can work it out." Ross said.  
  
"Yeah, it's worth a try." Joey said.  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: 2 days later)  
  
(Monica is sitting on the couch watching TV when Chandler enters)  
  
"Hey Mon.  
  
"Hey." She said turning around.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
(Chandler walks over to the couch and sits down next to her)  
  
"What's on your mind?" She asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"You mean the kiss?"   
  
"Everything. I don't regret kissing you, but I'm just afraid of losing you as a friend. I can't lose your friendship Monica." He said sincerely.  
  
"Chandler, you don't have to worry about that. We're fine." She said holding his hand.  
  
"Seriously?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, seriously." She answered laughing.  
  
"I'm so glad." He said relieved.  
  
"Y'know Chandler....that was the best kiss...I've ever gotten from anybody."  
  
"Me too." He said squeezing her hand.  
  
"You're my bestfriend Chandler."  
  
(Chandler lets go of her hand and hugs her tightly not wanting to let her go)  
  
"You've always been my bestfriend." Chandler said holding her in his arms.  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: 2am)  
  
(Monica is in her room sitting on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the conversation she had with Chandler. She found herself wanting to be with him, but the thought of losing him as a friend scared her. She told him things that she didn't even tell Phoebe and Rachel. Monica's picturing a Montage of all their moments together, like, the first time they met, the time that he told her that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever know in real life. The time she tackled him when they were all playing football, the time she made him macaroni and cheese, the time she blurted out that he had a third nipple, the time she coached him about sex when he was dating Kathy, the time that he was holding Ben and he kept putting him near Monica to see if he if he would cry, just to tease her, the time he teased her about the hair cut Phoebe gave her, and the time she helped him work out. While she's thinking about these moments, we hear Friend Like You, By Sammie...I love this song)  
  
Friend Like You  
  
As I walk into my bedroom, I see pictures  
On my wall, a collection, of memories  
The County fair, a movie there  
Some we don't remember where  
They won't let me forget the time   
We share  
Y'know I'm always thinking of you  
No matter what the time, the day,  
Or place,  
Cause you were my friend  
When they were no others  
And all of my love for you  
Can never be erased  
  
Chorus:  
  
No I never had a friend like you  
I hope we stay together  
And somehow where gonna make in through  
And you'll be my friend for ever  
No matter how far away  
You'll always have a special place  
Cause I never had a friend like you  
No I never had a friend like you  
  
It feels good to know you're only a call away  
I reminisce about the times where we would play  
At the bus stop, at the park  
Shooting ball after dark  
And we knew we shouldn't be  
Out that late  
Everybody has that special someone (Friend like you)  
And for me that someone was you  
With every storm that has approached us  
You never left my side and always kept it true  
I never had a friend like you  
  
Chorus:  
  
No I never had a friend like you  
I hope we stay together  
And somehow we're gonna make it through  
And you'll be my friend forever  
No matter how far away  
You'll always have a special place  
Cause I never had a friend like you  
No I never had a friend like you  
  
A friend like you  
To guide me through my problems (Friend like you)  
A friend like you I can turn to when life gets cold  
A friend like you listens when there's  
Nothing left to say  
Imagining those things I used to say  
Every night  
A friend like you who   
I would cherish for life  
A friendthe like you the one that makes me care  
Every time I look into your eyes  
I pray to say  
A friend like you to me  
Who will always be right there  
  
(Remember those moments brought a smile to her face. She realized how special their friendship was and decided to try to put away her feelings For Chandler to best way she could)  
  
**SCENE:** (Central Perk: A week later)  
  
(The whole gang is there except for Rachel)  
  
"Guys, we need something to do this weekend." Joey said.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Monica asked.  
  
"I don't know. Strip club?" Joey suggested.  
  
"Good one Joe." Chandler said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh cool. Does everybody wanna go?"  
  
"Joey, he was kidding." Monica said.  
  
"Why would you do that? That's just mean." Joey said.  
  
(They're all laughing at Joey when Rachel comes in)  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Rach, you know of any more parties we could go to? Not formal parties." Joey said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
(Phoebe and Rachel noticed that the flirting between Monica and Chandler had cooled a bit. They still flirted with each other, but not like they were before. They figured it was because they teased Monica about having a crush on Chandler. They didn't know that Chandler and Monica kissed or that they agreed to stay just friends)  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)  
  
(Monica is in her room, Rachel is sitting at the kitchen table eating, and Phoebe and Joey are sitting on the couch when Chandler comes in)  
  
"Hey guys. What are you doing this weekend?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Okay Chandler, that's not funny anymore." Joey said.  
  
"We're not doing anything, why?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well, my boss was so impressed with the work that I've been doing lately that he's invited me up his house and Ranch for the weekend. He said that I could invite some friends. What do think? Interested?"  
  
"That doesn't sound like much fun." Joey said.  
  
"He's having a party Friday night. Not formal."  
  
"Oh cool. I'm there!" Joey said excited.  
  
"Good. I already told Ross. Where's Mon?" Chandler asked.  
  
"She's in her room sleep." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll tell her when she wakes up." Rach said.  
  
**SCENE:** (Up State NY: Chandler's Boss's House)  
  
(When they arrived at the house, Doug gave them all a tour and showed them where they would be sleeping. The party wouldn't start for another hour or so, so everyone went to their rooms to get ready. Chandler stayed in the living room and talked with Doug and his wife. The house was huge. Monica especially like the stables. Chandler hadn't realized how much she like horses)  
  
(The party had started and Phoebe and Rachel were ready to go down and have fun, but they both decided that they would talk to Monica first)  
  
"Guys, for the last time, there's nothing going on between me and Chandler."  
  
"Come on Monica, a blind person could see that you and Chandler like each other." Rachel said.  
  
"Okay, we do like each other."  
  
"So, what's the problem?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We're bestfriends. It wouldn't work."  
  
"Mon, how would you know unless you give it a chance?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we're both just too scared to take that chance. We're really close. I just don't want a relationship to rip apart our friendship."  
  
"Mon, trust me, if your friendship is strong, it could withstand anything. Think about it." Rachel said.  
  
(Rachel and Phoebe leave to go downstairs to the party. Rachel did have a point. If their friendship was so strong, it should be able to handle a relationship. She decided not think anymore about it. She wanted to go down to the party and have some fun)  
  
(When Monica gets downstairs, she sees Chandler talking to an attractive woman. She's whispering in his ear. She didn't want to stay at the party, and she didn't want to go back to her room. All she wanted to do was get out of there)  
  
(An hour later, Chandler was looking for Monica. She wasn't in her room or at the party. He kept asking himself where she was, then he thought for a second, and decided to check the stables)  
  
(Chandler looks around the stables, but didn't see her. He went to the back where the horses where and he found her. He stood there for a few seconds before he said anything)  
  
"There you are." He said.  
  
"Oh my God! You scared me!" She said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So, what are you doing out all by yourself?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I love horses." She said smiling.  
  
"Mon, that's not why your out here. There's a party going on and your back here visiting the horses. What's wrong?"  
  
"There's no sense in lying to you. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't think anyone would found me out here." She said petting the horse.  
  
"Come on, let's sit over here with all the hay." He said with a grin.  
  
(They walk away from the horses and sit down to talk)  
  
"Weren't you having fun at the party?" She asked.  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"It's stupid, I know, but I saw some woman whispering in your ear, and I got jealous."  
  
"Mon, that was Doug's sister. The music was so loud that I couldn't hear anything she was saying." He explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She was actually trying to hook me up with her friend." He said smiling.  
  
"So what happened?" She asked.  
  
"I'm here with you." He said seriously.  
  
(Monica takes his hand in hers. She couldn't stop thinking about the last thing that Rachel said to her about Chandler. It made her less afraid to be with him)  
  
"Chandler, I want us to be more than just friends."  
  
"So do I. That's what I came out here to tell you."  
  
"Really?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, besides, Ross and Joey are rooting for us."  
  
"Are you serious? My brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So are Phoebe and Rachel." She said laughing.  
  
"So the only thing standing in the way of us...is us." He said.  
  
"Not anymore." She said sitting on his lap facing him.  
  
(She places her hands on Chandler's face and they kiss. She loved the way he kissed her. He kissed her really slowly and gently. And with so much passion. After about ten minutes he gently lays her in the hay. She runs her fingers through his hair as he kisses her neck. He unbuttons her shirt and lightly kisses her breasts as she unbuttons his pants. Okay...I can't give you details on what they do to each other next. You'll just have to use your imaginations, sorry:-)  
  
(Two hours later Chandler and Monica get dressed. Chandler is sitting up with Monica between his legs with her back to him. He's holding her around her waist. Monica couldn't believe that she was in his arms)  
  
"I love it here." Monica said.  
  
"Here with me, or just here?" He asked.  
  
She playfully hits him on the leg."Yes, here with you." She said laughing.  
  
"Do you think we could stay here forever?" He asked kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh yeah, Doug and his wife wouldn't mind." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. They would love having us stay here." He said smiling.  
  
(Chandler and Monica spend thirty minutes cuddling and kissing. They decided to return to the party because they weren't there for almost 3 hours. When they returned to the party there was a slow song playing. Chandler pulled Monica close and they began to slow dance. Chandler spots Joey from across the room and he gives Chandler a thumbs up and smiles. When the song is over Chandler and Monica find a secluded corner to go to. While they're talking, Chandler takes her hand in his. Ross notices and smiles)  
  
(Later that night, Chandler walks Monica up to her room. He laces his fingers through hers, and kisses her really softly on the lips. He says goodnight, and Monica goes into her room. She has the biggest smile on her face. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She stood at the door in her room smiling. She wasn't even aware that Phoebe and Rachel were staring at her)  
  
"Mon, honey, what's going on?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh. Why?" Monica asked walking across the room.  
  
"Because your smiling from ear to ear." Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah Mon, who's the guy?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Mon, before you answer, please tell me it's Chandler." Rachel said tugging on Monica's arm.  
  
"Ooooh...is it Chandler?" Phoebe asked interested. Because if it isn't this would be a horrible story.  
  
"Yes it's Chandler." She said happy.  
  
"So did you two kiss?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We did more than that." She said smiling.  
  
(She sat up with Phoebe and Rachel for hours talking about her romantic evening with Chandler. The new love of her life. She felt like a teenager that was just asked out by the most popular guy in school. The time she spent with Chandler in the stables was perfect. He was so sweet and gentle. While it was happening, she couldn't believe it. It felt like a dream. It felt too good to be true. She had the full support of Phoebe and Rachel, which made the whole thing even more wonderful)  
  
"So, how was he?" Phoebe asked winking at Rachel.  
  
"Phoebe!" Rachel said.  
  
"He's definitely the best!" Monica said.  
  
"Mon, I'm so happy for you!" Rachel said hugging her.  
  
(The three of them hug. When the pull apart, Someone knocks on the door. Monica gets up and answers the door. It Chandler standing there smiling at her. She goes out into the hall with him)  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you...and I just don't want this night to end." Chandler said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Me either." She said.  
  
"I know we agreed to take this slow, but I want you to spend the night with me." He said.  
  
"I could do that." She said happy.  
  
(Chandler places his hands to her face and kisses her. After they kiss she goes in to tell Phoebe and Rachel that she'll be spending the night with Chandler. She couldn't think of anything better than falling asleep in his arms)  
  
(The next morning everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Chandler and Monica came downstairs holding hands. Everyone looked at them smiling. Later that day, Chandler and Monica went horseback riding. They rode their horses side by side. They even stopped a few times to kiss. Chandler took Monica's hand in hers as they ride their horses side by side. They were happy that they decided to be together despite their close friendship. The two were excited about taking a journey into the unknown. Together, side by side, they knew that they could conquer anything. While holding hands they ride off into the sunset....)  
  
**_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**


End file.
